


Home visits

by Camren_Is_Real (orphan_account)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Camren_Is_Real
Summary: Camila is a homeschooled 16 year old. Who had problems and her parents r too scared to let her out of the house so they decide to find someone her age to try and help her
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hey to anyone who reads this. Hope you enjoy this book and feel free to comment at your own will


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilas pov all way through

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear to see my mother standing infront.of me with a stern look.

"get up and look presentable, you have someone coming over to help you" Sinu, my mother said and soon left my room.. I hate my life sometimes because.. Its difficult to be me.

I soon found the strength to get up and get my lazy ass ready, i messed with my hair a little bit sighing and throwing it into a quick loose ponytail. I started to walk down the stairs still rubbing my eyes from getting up bearly a minute ago, i jumped off the second step and walked into the living room, i hated that my house was so big..

I then sat down and slumped back.. Worst of all i hated being homeschooled it was just the same shit over and over again with no ending and i just began drinking my water

"ah. Camila this is Lauren.. She'll be helping u and going out with you" Sinu spoke and i nesrly spewed all my water 

"E-Excuse me?" i squeaked as i felt the warmth going onto my cheeks, i heard a little laugh and it came from this.. Lauren person. 

"Not like that fucking hell mija you know better than to be gay in our family.. Anyway the reason why i wanted you to get dressed was-" My mum was cut off by Lauren which made me nearly die laughing

"because im taking you around the place outside" Lauren spoke having an amazingly gorgeous rasp to her voice and i felt my breath caught in my throat

"O-Okay.." i stuttered and instantly got up grabbing my Jacket and soon me and Lauren headed out the house and i found out she could actually drive

"Has Sinu always been like that?" Lauren asked pulling out the driveway

"with what?" I asked looking at Lauren confused

"Sexuality wise" she spoke and then stopped at a red light and she looked at me as if to be looking through my soul with them gorgeous dull greyish green emerald eyes. 

"O-Oh.. Yeah she has.." I spoke sighing and Lauren began driving again focusing on the road

"i know how you feel but at least you didnt get kicked out of your house" Lauren gritted through her teeth and turned a corner adjusting the gear

"then.. W-what is your sexuality..?" i asked

"Im Bisexual, Whats yours?" She asked taking a quick look at me

"Im just full on Lesbian.. Sinu doesnt approve of that though.. My dad did but he passed away not too long ago.." i spoke my voice low which Lauren clearly noticed and she placed a hand on mine

"hes still in your heart so dont worry" she said smiling which made me smile

She then parked and we walked into the town centre "Any shop you fancy going into?" she asked and i instantly dragged her into the icecream parlour and i got a banana icecream and she got Vanilla so we walked out deciding to sit at a park nearby

"so i know this is kinda weird but are you with anyone?" i asked in hopes she was going to say no

"Yeah... What about you?" She asked and i shook my head no 

"MILA!?" i heard screaming of my nickname and soon i saw my friends Dinah and Normani running towards me and i got engulfed in a massive hug

"your actually out of the house!" Dinah squealed and i rolled my eyes playfully

"Thanks to Lauren over here.. Yeah" I spoke and Normani looked at Lauren then at me smirking and no its not what you think shes taken" I said crossing my arms and sat down accidently sitting on Lauren's lap and i went to get up but i realised she had her arms around my waist

"its ok" she whispered so i just sat ther e as Dinah and Mani sat next to us holding ha nds 

"you too are still together!?"I squirmed and i heard a small gulp

"C-Camz.. Can you not do that p-please?" Lauren asked and i nodded

"yeah me and Mani are still together" Dinah spoke

"Im so happy for you guys!" i exclaimed then Lauren decided that she'd drive them home so we all got in the car

I saw Lauren adjust the mirror "if you guys are gonna be all lovey dovey i dont want to hear fucking moaning or fucking in my car for that matter" 

"Okay" Mani spoke.. I dont think she knew how to answer that then Lauren started driving following the gps to Norminahs place and they invited us in so we gladly accepted

I saw Lauren sitting down on the sofa while Norminah where in the kitchen so i dived onto Lauren making her lay down on the sofa and she wrapped her arms around me dropping her phone.. This took a turn i didnt think it would

"L-Lauren.." i stuttered nearly moaning as she had her knee resting between my legs, i felt the throb and i gulped hoping she would not move her leg but she soon did when dinah and Mani came in and i bit my lip hard thinking it was gonna bleed, Lauren still layed on her back and we stayed there for a little bit and then headed home as it was getting dark.. Once we got in sinu invited Lauren to stay over which she accepted and now we were both laying in bed thinking of what to do so we just decided to watch shows on netflix and i saw Lauren shuffling about

"you okay?" i asked

"i-im just gonna go the bathroom" and soon she left in a hurry... Weird but okay then i heard panting and moaning.. Okay now what the fuck then she soon came back in and layed back down so i decided to leave it and go to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the day and me, Lauren and Sofi my little sister. Decided to go to the park.... Earlier events where.... Unexpected But! Thats besides the point

"Sofi be careful!" i yelled to my little sister

"I know Kaki!" She shouted back which made me smile

"you two have a cute sister relationship.. Why does she call you Kaki?" Lauren asked 

"shes called me that since she could talk.. She gets it from my first name, Karla" i spoke

"then whered you get Camila from?" Lauren asked confused looking at me 

"its my middle name" i replied and focused my attention on Sofi "before you start asking.. I hate the name Karla" 

"okay then.." Lauren said looking down 

And then for some weird reason.. My mind went back to earlier..

"Kaki? Can we go home now?" Sofi asked 

"huh?.. Oh. Yeah sure" I said then out of nowhere Lauren picked up Sofi putting her on her shoulders. We decided not to use the car as i lived close to the park and there would be no point 

Once we got back sofi jumped onto the sofa laying down and putting on the tv i decided to lock the door because of sofi and mum was out and had her keys 

"Camila can i talk to you in private" Lauren asked and i nodded and followed her into the kitchen "i know what you saw earlier.." she looked down

"how are you bi if you.. Have an extra part.." i asked

"some guys like it some guys dont" lauren spoke with a little shrug "before you ask no Im not trans.. I was born like this and my parents chose to keep me like this" "oh.." i said nt knowing what else to say "so.. im sorry if i freaked you out i didnt mean for you to find out how you did.." she rambled "Lauren dont worry ok.. i dont care how i found out i just care about who you are" i spoke softly and she cupped my cheeks making heat rise up into both "you sure know alot for someone who isnt allowed out the house" and at that.. i slapped her arm "ouch!" her raspy voice came in and i gulped "wanna help cook something?" Lauren asked "sure" i replied instantly then lauren picked me up from the hips and behind me "get the flour please cutie" so.. i grabbed the flour and she placed me back down which i was glad for so we began to make a batter and sofi came in to sit with us.. and then Lauren put some of the melted chocolate on my nose which made me glare at her and i wiped it off then she put some on my lips "you have a little somethin on ur lips camz" Lauren laughed and sofi joined in too "why dont you come and get it off for me then" i raised my eyebrow looking at her which made her blush then she moved closer and leaned down.. was she actually going to do it? then she just wiped it off with her thumb and then wiped it off with a paper towel "i dont like chocolate.. Karla" Lauren smirked and i let out a small growl at her looking down "i hate you" I pouted "Love you too" Laur said and went back to baking then cooking a cuban dish which sofi gladly helped in. thats when i got a call from the hospital


	4. Chapter 4

i answered ammediately and they said that my mum has been in a serious car accident so we put everything on hold and Lauren rushed us to the hospital and i ran in while Lauren walked in carrrying sofi

"Sinuhe Cabello" i said then she told me something i really didnt want to hear so i gestured to Lauren to go back to the car

"im sorry sweetheart.. she died in theatre not too long ago" She said and gave me some rissues as tears started to fall

"t..thank you.." I spoke grabbing the tissues and running out of the hospital and getting to the car throwing myself into Laurens arms as she was waiting beside it and i felt her arms engulf me

"shhhh.. everythings going to be ok.. you guys can live with me"lauren whispered

"what about-.." she cut me off "broke up caught him cheating" she spoke and i got into the car and we drove to our place getting our stuff then lauren drove to her place and helped me unload our things as sofi was inside. once we got all the things we managed to sell the house for £2000.

once we got settled in we decided to have a take out and me and lauren worked on putting sofi's bed up as i decided to sleep in laurens bed as it was big enough for us to have separate sides then i told my friends about what happened and then Lauren invited her friend down while i invited Norminah and we all talked as sofi was fast asleep in her new room

" i cant believe shes gone" Dinah spoke looking at me as i was huddled into Lauren's side

"yeah its just really weird to be here" i spoke

"of course it will be.. it really is difficult to move houses" Ally. Laurens friend spoke and i nodded

then a few hours later all the 3 girls had to go home and me and Lauren were Laying in bed

"Lauren?" I spoke looking up at her slightly

"yeah?" she replied

"C..can you.. um.. get people p..pregnant?" i asked as my face heated up

"yes..i can get women pregnant.. why'd you ask?" she spoke

"i dont know it just came in my head" i spoke shrugging slightly

"wanna play truth or dare?" Lauren asked

"are we primary school kids now?" I laughed but she just shrugged so i nodded whats the harm in that

"Truth or dare camz" 

"um.. truth" i replied

"have you had your first kiss?" Lauren asked and i blushed embarrassed

"n..no" i stuttered and lauren stopped

"how your fucking gorge..ous" I heard Lauren gulp 

"i just never have and plus ive been stuck in that house for years" i said sighing and Lauren sat up and i sat up aswell and she picked up a pillow 

"i want you to practice" she said so i leaned closer and ripped te pillow from Lauren's grip and kissed her.. her lips were soft and delicate during the kiss and she leaned back making me fall forwards but still continue the kiss

then i felt her move a hand to the back of my neck and it felt like it got more heated by the second as the kiss started to be a little rushed and i was soon without a top and same with Lauren and i instantly pulled away panting then we both just left it as that and fell asleep in each others arms


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up craddled in Lauren's arms and i knew i couldnt move which was fun.. But i liked being in her embrace so i just decided to go on my phone while i waited for her to wake up

An hour later i watched as her green eyes fluttered open and i smiled "hey sleeping beauty" this made her go red within an instant 

"h..hey" she stuttered and sat up she was way to cute "anyway.. Im taking you out somewhere so get ready" with that she walked out after grabbing some clothes

"really!?" I exclaimed in excitement 

"yes really, now get get dressed pretty girl" lauren said and i walked over to the wardrobe and put on a white tshirt with rips in a checkered flannel and blue ripped jeans

"how.. Do i look?" I asked rubbing my arm and watched as she stood up and walked closer

"you look fucking stunning" she said then conjoined our lips and then once she got dressed we went out


	6. Chapter 6

Where Lauren was taking me i had no idea but i trusted her with all my heart and soul

I dont know how far we've went or how long we've been in the car, i can hear Lauren singing to the music radio.. I love her singing it matches but its also different to her normal voice in a way

"Karla we're here" i could just practically hear the smirk on them lips and i slapped her missing her arm and accidently hitting her tit "getting a little frisky there babe?" 

Ive never been so embarrassed or red in my entire life and i took my blindfold off and i couldnt believe what i see infront of me. We got out of the car, of course Lauren opening the door for me and we walked to the porch as lights hung down with the cabin being beautifully decorated

I instantly bolted inside met by the aroma of food and Lauren came in seconds later 

"fucking hell camz.." Lauren panted and i just giggled

Once she got her energy back she walked into a room and came out holding a black ball of fluff and she walked over to me and i saw it was a dire wolf pup

"he's so cute!" I sqealed and i took him out of Laurens arms "thank you Lo" i whispered and reached up bringing Laurens face closer to mine until our lips collided in a slow dance then our food came out by Dinah and Mani

"thanks you two" Lauren spoke and gave them some money and they soon left 

"how long where they here for?" I asked as my girlfriend sat next to me

"a good hour maybe hour and a half"

We soon dug in and after eating we just relaxed and went into one of the rooms and layed down on the bed as Thunder my new dire wolf was running around

Me being in Laurens embrace was the most soothing thing ever 

"sorry for.. Um.. Punching you in the tit.." I mumbled still embarrassed from it 

"its fine.. Plus.. I kinda enjoyed it" she whispered the last part into my ear sending a shiver down my spine

I gulped not knowing if i should answer that or just leave it 

Then she rolled ontop of me "you dont have to be embarrassed.." Then she collided our lips in a heated kiss 

My hands wondered down to the front of her jeans and i undone the button and pulled down the zipper and her boxers then her dick sprung out

"fuck me.." I muttered

"is that a request?" And i just felt the heat coming up again then she took my joggers and panties off leaving me bare then she slammed into me 

"Lauren!!" I moaned as she kept pumping into me both of us moaning in ecstasy then soon i felt sticky liquid pour into me like pouring juice into a cup 

Lauren kept thrusting her hips but it was more weaker and soon i came and squirted 

"that was so fucking sexy.." Lauren breathed and layed down bringing me ontop of her then we both fell asleep her dick still in me


	7. A/N

Should I continue this, lemme know in the comments


End file.
